marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alias Investigations Office
Alias Investigations Office is the office from which Jessica Jones bases her private detective agency, Alias Investigations, that also serves as her own apartment. History An Unsatisfied Client Upon finding enough evidence that the wife of a client was cheating Jessica Jones had a meeting with him in her office. Hearing that his wife was cheating on him with his own brother angered him to the point that he began to blame Jones. Jones eventually had to throw him through the window of her front door. Jones repaired the damage by taping cardboard to the door.Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night Tracking Spheeris A day later, while on the toilet of her office, Jones called contacted Gregory Spheeris's secretary Magda Simms under the guise of Karen Accord, one of Simms' old friends. During the phone call Simms revealed a potential location for Jones to serve Spheeris. After finishing the phone call Jones noticed that there was no toilet paper, which frustrated her. Jones later tried to get some rest but found herself unable to sleep. She took her camera and some other equipment and left her office. She came back later that night, after spying on Luke Cage and went to bed. Creamy Peanut Butter ' apartment]] That morning Malcolm Ducasse mistakenly entered Jones her apartment instead of his own, went into the refrigerator, and, with a knife, began eating her peanut butter, noting that it was creamy, not crunchy, as he usually had. While Ducasse was in the kitchen Jones got awakened by Ruben and Robyn, the upstairs neighbors. When Ducasse made noise in the kitchen this scared the shit out of Jones, who slowly approached the kitchen. Within the kitchen Jones reminded Ducasse that this is her apartment, and not his, after which she escorted him to the door. Hope Shlottman's Case The moment Jones opened the front door she was confronted by a couple, Bob and Barbara Shlottman who were looking for their apparently missing daughter, Hope. While Barbara proceeded to explain how Hope was disappeared and that someone at the Police Station recommended her Bob focused on repairing the broken door. Jones eventually accepted the case and the Shlottmans left the apartment. While sitting on the couch Jones started to gather information about Hope. When she found a photo of her and a friend she decided to do some field research and left the office to visit Hope Shlottman's Apartment. A Closed Case To be added John Raymond Case As Jones returned to her apartment, she was met by Michelle Raymond and daughter Lexi Raymond. She begged Jones to do an investigation on the disappearance of her husband John Raymond. Though she shied away from the case, believing it was another case of a cheating spouse, Jones expressed hope that Michelle found him. Entering her apartment, she received a suspicious voice mail from an anonymous caller, warning her not to accept the Raymond case; despite reaching the phone and demanding to know whom it was, the caller ended the message.The Defenders: 1.01: The H WordThe Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right HookThe Defenders: 1.04: Royal DragonThe Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders Appearances Gallery Promotional Def Promo 5.PNG AKA Sole Survivor.jpg References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Locations Category:The Defenders Locations Category:Alias Investigations